


Viewfinder

by kerning



Series: Drabble Collection [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerning/pseuds/kerning
Summary: It's just a snapshot.





	Viewfinder

                The photo in Gerome’s hands is a glossy perfect likeness of his subject. Out of focus, Inigo’s face is angled and not looking directly at the camera. His smile shows his eyeteeth, in full force, genuine. Wherever they were, the sky had been an unending blue backdrop. The ferry, perhaps. Doesn’t matter, the values are washed out. He hovered over the discard pile only to create a stack all of its own: the Inigo pile, something the man would be embarrassed by, though more so among guests, splashed against white gallery walls. No, Gerome would hear no end of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
